Truth, Dareor Maybe More?
by MidnightDusk13
Summary: Who knew a harmless fun game of truth or dare could lead to something more. Chad and Sonny sure didn't! read to find out what happens. ; And what about the others? Follow on as the drama unfolds. xXxChannyxXx Prolly my shortest summary ever.


Just a fun little idea I had. Hope you like it!

I don't own SWAC...but seeing as the story is not a One-Shot might do something to spice it up :P

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Truth or Dare**

"Ok guys, remember how my peace picnic failed?" Sonny Monroe asked as she entered Game room, grinning.

"Uh huh."

"Yeah."

"Sure."

Sonny rolled her eyes and said, "Well I have another idea on how we can befriend the cast of McKenzie Falls."

"And why would we to do that?" Tawni asked, still not looking up from painting her nails.

"Well I thou—" Sonny started, but was cut off.

"Cause then me and Grady can ride in Chad's new car and have girls falling all over us." Nico said, and Grade punched him in a boy-ish way agreeing with the idea.

For the second time that day, Sonny rolled her eyes. "Well I thought it would be nice, I mean do you honestly want to hate their guts forever"

"I don't mind. I mean haven't you learnt your lesson yet?"

Sonny remembered the peace lunch they had and how they got stuck to their chairs. "Well that was before. We can't give up after trying. Besides this will be more fun."

"How so?" Tawni asked as she perked up a bit. "Are we going to give them makeovers?"

"Uh..no. But we are going to play a friendly game of Truth or Dare."

"Imagine all the girls we could maybe kiss, Grady." Nico said.

"I know, and those girls from McKenzie Falls sure are hot." Grady agreed.

Sonny grinned and then looked at Tawni.

"Sure what the hell," Tawni said at last. "But what about Zora?"

"She's too young to play. Who knows what could happen."

"Do you guys hear a cow mooing?" Tawni asked, looking around.

"Oh, that's my cell. Catch you later guys." Sonny said, bidding goodbye to her cast mates. "Hello," she said when she answered her phone.

"Monroe," Chad spoke.

"What do you want Cooper?"

"Nothing, was bored so thought I'd harass you."

"Oh how nice." She said with disdain.

"Yes I am."

"Ok well it's actually good that you called."

"…"

"You there Chad?"

"Yes…"his voice now weary.

"I need you to tell your cast mates to meet at the Game Room tonight for a game of Truth or Dare."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Well if you don't I could always tell them your deepest darkest secret."

Chad got scared now. "Fine I'll do it. What time?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"8:00. be there." Sonny said and stifled a giggle. Truthfully, she knew no secrets about Chad, but was happy to know her trick worked.

"Fine. So we good?"

"Oh we're so good." Sonny said and hung up. She smiled. She enjoyed their meaningless phone calls and as much as she despised Chad, she looked forward to hearing from him. _That couldn't mean anything could it? No of course not._

That night at 8:00, everyone was there at the Game Room. Sonny smiled, glad to see that everyone listened to her for a change.

"Okay guys, we're going to indulge in a fun game of truth or dare to know each other."

"And this is going to help how?" Chad asked.

Sonny glared at him and then smirked.

He got the message instantly.

_Ohh he's so fun to mess with._

"Who shall begin?"

Everyone pointed at her. "Fine," Sonny said. Sonny spun the bottle, she looked up to see it pointed at none other than Chad.

He smirked and asked, "Truth or Dare?"

Sonny thought for a minute and replied, "Truth."

"Okay…hmmm. Ever been kissed?"

Sonny turned red, not because of the question…well partly because of it, but mostly because she now had to admit to about 15 people she had never been kissed. _Oh well, that's what you get for picking truth._ Sonny looked at her hands and replied, squeakily, "No."

"What's that? Sorry couldn't hear you."

Sonny glared at him. "No, you Jerk."

"Thank you. Didn't think so. Too much of a good girl aren't you?" He said and smirked. He was irking her now. He had her exactly where he wanted her. "Your turn to spin," he said and passed the bottle to her.

Sonny span the bottle, this time it landed on Portlyn. She grinned. She knew exactly how to make Chad squirm.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok, well is there by any chance someone you want to kiss in this room?" Sonny smirked, as she saw the brunette turn red.

"Umm…"

"You have to say the Truth."

"Fine…Chad." She said looking down.

Sonny smirked as she saw Chad grow uncomfortable and then suddenly felt something she didn't feel since she last saw her ex kissing another girl. Jealousy. Why? She had no idea.

"Oh man," Grady groaned. "Why does he get all the girls."

Everyone giggled at that. Even Chad.

"Ok, your turn Portlyn."

It landed on Tawni. Tawni yawned and said, "Dare."

"Finally," Nico muttered.

Tawni smiled.

"I dare you to do a chicken dance."

Everyone looked at Portlyn ridiculously.

She shrugged.

"Oh well…" Tawni said, and started doing some dance resembling that of a chicken…which just really meant flapping her hands and clucking.

Tawni sat down. And spun, this time it landed on Sonny again.

Sonny gulped. No way was she going to pick truth again. Not after the embarrassing confession.

Tawni grinned. _Maybe this would help them get together._ "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Sonny replied answering with more confidence than she felt. She would rather do something stupid than have to answer another question…too bad she didn't know what she was about to be dared to do.

"I dare you to…"

* * *

Cliffy...although am sure you know what Tawni dares Sonny to do...but does she go through with it? Find out =D

I'm kind of juggling stories right now, so it may take time to update. but feel free to read my other SWAC stories =D

NightyNight =)

xXx

LoveStory


End file.
